


College Romance

by geekytomboy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, jimercury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekytomboy/pseuds/geekytomboy
Summary: AU - When Freddie meets the gorgeous cafe worker at his college his world changes. But will is it better or for worse?





	College Romance

“Come on Freddie!”  
“Roger, for the last time no!!” Freddie huffed crossing his arm “Why we can’t we just go to the other cafe on campus. The food is just as good if not better there!”  
“Cos if we did that, then you wouldn’t get to see your boyfriend Fred” Roger answered with a smirk plastered across his face.  
“He is not my boyfriend!”  
“Not yet” Roger taunted, as Freddie felt his cheeks boiling with heat.  
“Freddie the guy’s totally into you, I can’t believe you won’t even talk to him.”  
“You know Roger dear, you’re getting more delusional everyday” Freddie answered with a scoff. 

Roger and Freddie had been going to this cafe for a while now, particularly after Roger noticed there was a spark between his friend and one of the cafe workers. Every time Freddie saw the handsome Irish man, his face turned a bright crimson colour. Roger had also noticed the other man had taken an interest in his friend too. He’d even caught him checking Freddie out a few times. The two men had spoken to one another here and there but it never really went a past a short “hello, how are you?” But it was long enough for Roger to notice a spark. Freddie thought Roger was just plain nuts. After all what would a handsome man like that see in someone like him?

“There is definitely something between you two, I have seen it!” Roger persisted as they entered the cafe when Freddie felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed the cute man was back again.  
‘God he looks beautiful in that uniform’ Freddie thought to himself. ‘Then again the man could wear a potato costume and he’d be just as handsome.’  
Roger chuckled causing Freddie to blush as he realised his best friend had been watching him daydream about the gorgeous man.  
“Go on Fred” he insisted nudging his friend in the arm & handing him a $20 note to buy their drinks.  
“You really think there is chemistry between me and some guy I have barely spoken to? I don’t think so darling” Freddie answered defensively, shoving the note straight back into Roger’s palm before hurrying off to one of the corner tables. Roger sighed why did Freddie have to be so god damn stubborn? 

Roger went to the table 10 minutes later with drinks in hand. It was a hot day outside so Roger decided on an iced coffee while Freddie was satisfied drinking tea. Out of the corner of his eye Roger noticed the cafe worker was busy cleaning tables nearby. Freddie was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the man. Suddenly Roger hatched a plan in his head. He waited until the worker was close before he executed his plan.

“Roger!!!” Freddie shrieked as iced coffee ran down his body. “What the fuck are you doing?!”  
“Sorry Fred I didn’t mean to—”  
“It’s fucking everywhere great.” Freddie sulked looking down at the mess left behind from Roger’s iced coffee.  
“Are you ok?” a familiar voice asked. Freddie looked up mortified to see the cute man standing right next to him. He was about ready to cry.  
‘Why does this guy have to appear now?’  
“I’ll get you some serviettes” Roger stated and before Freddie could protest he was gone. Great he was stuck alone with his gorgeous man, covered in iced coffee and his friend had abandoned him, what could possibly go wrong?  
“I’m..ok...” Freddie stuttered quite nervously.  
“Let me help you” the man offered picking up the cup and wiping down the table. Before chuckling to himself.  
“What’s so.. funny..?” Freddie managed to squeak out.  
“You got iced coffee on your nose” the man remarked handing him a paper towel.  
“Oh god” Freddie groaned wiping his face “this is embarrassing.”  
“Iced coffee on your face? That’s the least of what I was worried about. You could’ve hurt yourself” the man answered reassuringly. “I’m Jim” he smiled shaking Freddie’s hand. A jolt of electricity ran down Freddie’s arm, and his cheeks suddenly felt boiling hot. He could felt goosebumps forming all over his body.  
“Freddie” he smiled back nervously.  
“Are you studying here Freddie?” Jim asked with a slight smile.  
“Well.. I... um... study... design here... are you?” Freddie answered shyly. Damn Roger for leaving him alone with beautiful Jim.  
“Well I was” Jim started with a sigh “I’m still trying to decide what I want to do.”  
“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Freddie smiled admiring Jim’s honesty. Jim smiled back appreciating Freddie’s kind words.  
“Er look” Jim started feeling a bit awkward “how would you feel about hanging out sometime, like a date?” Freddie’s heart started beating so quickly he thought it could fall out of his chest at any moment.  
“I would like that very much Jim” he answered honestly. Freddie was embarrassed at himself why did he have to sound so keen? ‘  
A simple ‘yes’ would have be fine!’ He scolded himself. However he noticed that Jim was not phased by his response.  
“Well, I’ll give you my number” Jim responded writing down his number before handing it over to Freddie.”  
“I’d like yours too” he added his eyes glistening with happiness.  
“Of course!” Freddie smiled writing down his number before giving it to Jim.  
“Well I uh, will talk to you after work” Jim said rubbing his arm nervously.  
“It was nice meeting you Jim” Freddie smiled.  
“You too Freddie!”  
With that Jim walked off again. Freddie drifted onto cloud 9. He couldn’t believe Jim had asked him out.


End file.
